


EM

by JosephineDarcy



Category: British Actor RPF, Firtherton - Fandom, Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, Psychiatris, Romance, Suicide, firtherton - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy





	EM

Chẳng ai biết chuyện Colin Firth đã và đang vật vã trong trầm cảm và thường xuyên phải đến gặp bác sĩ tâm lý riêng của ông kể từ sau Kingsman. Claire – tên của bác sĩ tâm lý ấy – tốt nghiệp Đại Học Oxford và đã có kinh nghiệm 5 năm trong nghề. Ban ngày, Luke - trợ lý riêng – sẽ bảo vệ ông khỏi đám giấy tờ, khỏi những hãng phim, những lời mời cho dự án mới hay tham dự những sự kiện không cần thiết và xếp lịch cụ thể giúp ông. Đêm đến, Claire mới đích thực là thiên thần hộ mệnh của ông. Nếu Luke giúp ông thoát khỏi những đau đớn về mặt thể xác thì Claire chính là người bảo bọc ông khỏi những nỗi đau về mặt tinh thần. Mà tinh thần thì rõ là mang trong nó một sức mạnh ghê gớm, nó có thể làm suy tàn con người ta một cách nhanh chóng mặc cho thể xác họ có trong trạng thái tốt đến mức nào đi chăng nữa. Và cũng rõ là thể xác đã có tuổi của ông không hề tốt đến mức độ đó. Ông tiều tụy đi nhanh chóng trong tuần đầu tiên sau khi bộ phim đóng máy. Ban đầu ông chỉ nghĩ có lẽ do cơ thể ông không thích hợp với việc nghỉ ngơi quá lâu hoặc có thể ông sắp cảm cúm. Nhưng sau tuần đầu tiên, chẳng có căn bệnh nào thật sự trờ đến ông và chiếc quần tây ông vẫn hay mặc đã bắt đầu cần tới sự giúp sức từ sợi dây thắt lưng. Hai ngày sau đó, ông bắt đầu nhận ra vấn đề và ngay lập tức Claire xuất hiện trong đời ông.  
Ông nhớ rất rõ hôm đầu tiên của buổi trị liệu. Ông trong bộ suit thường nhật của mình đến văn phòng của cô. Hôm ấy là một buổi chiều ảm đạm, thảm não như chính tâm hồn ông. Văn phòng của Claire là một khối thoáng đãng với một cái cửa kính khung gỗ thông ra một khu vườn nhỏ mướt màu xanh. Bầu trời trên cao xám xịt đối lập hoàn toàn với với vẻ mượt mà ngập tràn màu sự sống bên dưới. Ông ngồi đó, trên ghế dành riêng cho bệnh nhân, bắt chéo chân, nhìn thơ thẩn ra bên ngoài lộng gió. Claire – một người phụ nữ trông trẻ hơn rất nhiều so với tuổi thật của cô – ngồi đối diện với ông. Cả hai im lặng một khoảng thời gian khá dài. Cô biết ông là ai, và ông cũng vậy, nên màn chào hỏi dạo đầu đã được thống nhất trong thinh lặng rằng cần được cắt đi. Và cô chỉ bắt đầu nói khi ông chấp nhận điều đó.  
“Chúng ta có thể dùng tên để xưng hô không?”  
Ông gật đầu lơ đãng.  
“Được rồi, Colin. Có vẻ như ông đã biết rõ vấn đề của mình trước cả khi tôi xuất hiện tại đây.”  
“Đúng vậy, Claire.”  
Đó là lần đầu tiên cô nghe thấy giọng ông ngoài đời thực thế này. Ông biết rõ cái chất giọng mụ mị của mình và sức ảnh hưởng có nó lên người khác vì ông đã tự tập luyện để khiến nó trở nên như thế theo đúng mong muốn của ông. Và tất nhiên, ông biết rõ bản thân mình cũng như những vấn đề của nó.  
“Vậy tôi đoán rằng ông cũng biết rõ nguyên nhân của việc này.”  
“Đó là một lời khẳng định.”  
“Phải, vì tôi vốn biết ông đã có câu trả lời cho nó nên chúng ta không cần phải hỏi nữa.”  
“Cô không hỏi đó là gì sao?”  
“Ông sẽ nói khi đến thời điểm thích hợp. Và tôi biết ông biết khi nào là thích hợp.”  
“Cô có vẻ rất tin tưởng vào tôi.”  
“Thế hôm nay ông muốn chúng ta nói về chuyện gì nào?”  
Ông thong dong một cách khó tả trên cái ghế đó. Cứ như ông biết Claire có thể đợi ông đến bất cứ khi nào ông muốn và cô sẽ luôn ở đó để bảo vệ ông. Ông đã dần đâm ra ỷ lại từ ngày có Luke và bây giờ là Claire.  
“Tôi không phải là một người ưa nói cho lắm. Ừ thì tôi nói khá nhiều trong các buổi phỏng vấn.”  
“Ông sẽ không gọi đó là nhiều nếu ông là tôi.”  
“Tôi nhận ra sáu tháng qua tôi nói khá nhiều.”  
“Việc gì đã xảy ra trong sáu tháng ấy?”  
“Tôi đóng phim. Cô không biết công việc ấy gây phiền hà cho tôi đến mức nào đâu. Tôi cần phải giao tiếp trong khi tôi không muốn.”  
“Ông đóng rất nhiều phim, Colin. Nhưng tại sao tới tận sáu tháng qua ông mới nhận ra mình giao tiếp nhiều?”  
“Tôi không giao tiếp, Claire. Tôi tâm sự.”  
“Ồ. Rõ là khác nhau. Đã có người nào đó ở phim trường khiến ông trở nên … phải nói sao nhỉ, thích tâm sự như vậy?”  
“Kingsman là một bộ phim thuộc thể loại hành động.”  
Ông lơ đẹp đi câu hỏi của cô mà không vương một chút tội lỗi nào.  
“Tôi không tiết lộ gì nhiều về bộ phim vì đó là luật. Nhưng một khi trailer ra mắt cô sẽ biết rằng nó tuyệt đến mức nào. Cô thích thể loại hành động không?”  
“Tôi có, James Bond là một trong số đó.”  
“Vậy thì cô sẽ thích Kingsman, đó là James Bond phiên bản Anh Quốc.”  
Câu chuyện của họ hôm ấy chỉ xoay quanh các bộ phim. Colin trở về với lòng nặng trĩu nhưng ông biết mình cần kiên nhẫn, với tiến triển và cũng là với bản thân ông.  
……….  
Một tháng sau buổi trị liệu đầu tiên, ông tiếp tục nhận ra bản thân tiếp tục bị sút cân. Ông gặp Claire đều đặn tuần 3 buổi nhưng vẫn không hé môi về bất cứ điều gì. Nhưng hôm nay ông quyết định mọi việc sẽ khác.  
“Hôm nay ông muốn chúng ta thảo luận về việc gì?”  
Ông trong chiếc áo thun trắng cũ cùng áo jacket đen khoác ngoài đang nằm thẳng chân trên chiếc ghế dựa.  
“Hôm nay tôi sẽ dùng Espresso thay cho trà nên cô không cần pha cho tôi đâu.”  
“Có vẻ như hôm nay sẽ có gì đó khác biệt.”  
“Sáu tháng trước tôi bắt đầu được gọi để chuẩn bị cho quá trình bấm máy Kingsman. Tôi phải làm việc với khá nhiều diễn viên mới. Họ trẻ trung, năng động, đầy nhiệt huyết nhưng cũng đầy vụng về. Một số người gạo cội nhưng tôi không diễn cùng họ. Vậy nên cô cần phải biết rằng tôi đã phải mất nhiều sức lực hơn thường lệ khi phải quay đi quay lại khá nhiều lần.”  
“Ông mệt mỏi vì điều đó sao?”  
“Không. May mắn làm sao bạn diễn với tôi…em ấy rất sáng dạ.”  
Đoạn ông nhấp một ít Espresso. Vị của nó thật ngọt ngào.  
“Một phụ nữ?”  
“Không, là một cậu bé.”  
“Một chàng trai.”  
“Em rất thông minh nhưng vẫn không tránh khỏi vấp váp. Bù lại, em học rất nhanh và tiếp thu ý kiến tuyệt vời.”  
“Ý ông là ý kiến của ông?”  
“Đa phần là của tôi. Nhưng đạo diễn cũng có.”  
Ông nhấp tiếp một ngụm nữa. Hẳn cũng đã hơn một tháng rồi ông không uống lại thứ thức uống này. Nó ngọt ngào một cách lạ lùng, béo ngậy, thơm lừng và nồng nàn như…  
Suy nghĩ của ông cắt ngang tại đây. Claire đang chăm chú nhìn vào ông qua mép tách trà cô đang cầm trên tay. Có gì đó vừa lóe sáng trong đôi mắt của cô gái.  
“Cô không phiền nếu tôi dùng ít bánh quy chứ?”  
“Ông cứ tự nhiên. Buổi hẹn này là của ông.”  
Ông nhâm nhi một ít bánh quy với ly Espresso trong tay với một nét tinh nghịch thoáng nơi đáy mắt.  
“Tôi vẫn đang nghe đây.”  
“Em ấy là nhân vật chính của bộ phim lần này. Không phải tôi. Em ấy mang đến cho đoàn một sức sống mới, nét trẻ trung, nghịch ngợm nhưng cũng đầy chín chắn. Và em nói rất nhiều. Ôi trời, cậu bé đó nói rất nhiều, hầu như là về mọi thứ.”  
Ông cười, đôi mắt ông sáng hấp háy, ông nhấp tiếp một ngụm Espresso.  
“Tôi nghĩ chỉ là “nhiều” trong định nghĩa của ông thôi.”  
“Cô đúng. Vì Mark bảo thằng bé thật kín đáo và tế nhị.”  
“Mark?”  
“Mark Strong.”  
“À đúng, trên báo có nhắc đến.”  
“Em thường rủ tôi đến những quán ăn trong phạm vi 1km đi bộ tính từ phim trường. Và bọn tôi…à không, em nói về đủ thứ chuyện trên đời trong suốt khoảng thời gian ấy.”  
“Tần suất khoảng bao nhiêu?”  
“Tần suất gì?”  
“Chuyện đi ăn uống ấy.”  
“Hầu như đêm nào bọn tôi cũng đi.”  
“Cậu ấy cứ rủ và ông, dù không thích phiền nhiễu, vẫn chấp nhận đi?”  
“Taron không phiền nhiễu.”  
“Taron?”  
“Tên cậu ấy.”  
“À phải, Taron Egerton. Trên báo cũng có nhắc tới.”  
“Và phải, lần nào thằng bé rủ, tôi cũng đi. Những buổi đêm ấy rất vui.”  
“Có đêm nào ông từ chối không?”  
“Có duy nhất một lần. Hôm ấy tôi bệnh. Nhưng có thể đêm đó không được tính vì hôm ấy em ấy cũng không đi.”  
“Cậu ấy có đi với Mark hay ai khác không?”  
“Tôi không biết. Nhưng tôi đoán là không. Vì rõ là đêm nào bọn tôi cũng đi chung với nhau. Em ấy không thể có thời gian nhiều như vậy được.”  
“Ông nghĩ gì nếu thật sự cậu ấy có đi với người khác?”  
“Tôi không nghĩ gì cả vì chuyện đó không hề xảy ra.”  
“Ông có vẻ rất tin tưởng cậu ấy.”  
“Tôi không đưa ra kết luận dựa trên giả thuyết.”  
“Ông thường nói về những chuyện gì vào những buổi đêm ấy?”  
“Những chuyện tôi không muốn nói với bất cứ ai.”  
Đoạn ông nhướng mày nhìn vào Claire.  
“Nhưng ông nói với Taron?”  
“Em ấy luôn có cách khiến cho cái miệng cứng đầu của tôi phải nhúc nhích.”  
Ông cười, một nụ cười có thể tỏa nắng thậm chí ngay giữa những lúc bão bùng tăm tối thế này.  
“Tôi gọi thêm ly nữa nhé. Nếu cô không phiền.”  
“Ông cứ tự nhiên.”  
Một ly Espresso nữa nhanh chóng được giao tận tay ông. Ông nhấp một ngụm rồi thở dài một tiếng đầy thỏa mãn.  
“Cô thấy Espresso thế nào?”  
“Khá ngọt nếu ông hỏi tôi.”  
“Tôi cũng thấy thế vào lần đầu tiên tôi uống nó. Nhưng Taron một mực bảo rằng nó ngon lành một cách lạ lùng. Và sau hai, ba lần uống nó, tôi phải công nhận rằng em ấy nói đúng.”  
“Vậy lần đầu tiên ông uống Espresso là với cậu ấy?”  
“Phải, bọn tôi đã lang thang lên tận khu phía Bắc của thành phố. Sau đó em đã kéo tay tôi vào một tiệm thức uống nhanh gần đấy. Nơi đó không có trà nên tôi mặc cho em chọn lựa và em đã gọi hai ly Espresso.”  
“Đêm ấy mưa lớn lắm. Và bọn tôi lại không mang dù. Ban đầu tụi này tính sẽ đợi trời tạnh mưa rồi về. Nhưng mưa vẫn rả rích suốt đêm. Em đói và tụi này đã làm một việc hết sức kì quặc. Tôi…tạt nhanh vào một tiệm bách hóa gần đó mua về một hộp bánh quy, loại có cái nhãn màu đỏ với bơ chảy phía trên và cả đường hạt li ti bọc xung quanh. Em tháo nhanh cái hộp, nhón lấy ngay một cái, chấm vào trong ly Espresso của tôi rồi chầm chậm nhai thật kĩ. Tôi chưa từng thấy ai ăn uống lạ lùng như vậy. Nhưng em bảo ngon và làm cho tôi một cái y hệt. Và tôi phải thừa nhận rằng nó ngon.”  
“Nó ngon vì nó thật sự ngon hay vì do cậu ấy làm nó cho ông hay vì đó là thứ cậu ấy thích?”  
“Đó là lý do cô ở đây. Tôi cần người giúp tôi tìm hiểu điều đó.”  
“Lần cuối ông gặp cậu ấy là khi nào?”  
“Cách đây gần hai tháng. Khi bộ phim kết thúc.”  
“Trùng với thời gian ông cần đến tôi?”  
“Tôi đang nói với cô về nguồn cơn căn bệnh của tôi đấy thôi.”  
“Ông nhớ cậu ấy?”  
“Nhớ có thể nói là một từ chưa lột tả hết mức độ nghiêm trọng của sự việc trong lúc này. Nhưng đúng, tôi nhớ em ấy. Nhớ những buổi đêm của chúng tôi. Chỉ hai con người, cứ như chúng tôi nắm cả thế giới trong tay.”  
“Chỉ những buổi đêm? Thế còn ban ngày thì sao?”  
“À, ban ngày. Bọn này bên nhau cả ngày. Quay phim ấy mà. Và những người khác nữa.”  
“Thế cậu ấy vào ban ngày thế nào?”  
“Tôi không khờ đâu Claire. Nhưng đúng là em ấy vẫn quấn quít lấy tôi. Em ấy nghĩ tôi không nhận ra điều đó. Thật nực cười đúng không? Nhưng chúng tôi không thể ở miết bên nhau vào ban ngày được, chúng tôi còn có các mối quan hệ khác vào ban ngày.”  
“Thế ý ông là vào ban đêm thì cả hai thuộc về nhau hoàn toàn sao?”  
“”Thuộc về nhau”…chà…cụm từ này hay đây.”  
“Ý ông là không phải? Hay chưa tới?”  
“Cái này thì tôi thật sự không biết.”  
“Rõ là chuyện này khiến cho con người ta bị đau đầu.”  
“Và trầm cảm.”  
“Chắc chắn rồi.”  
“Đã bao giờ ông nghĩ nếu cả hai gặp lại nhau thì căn bệnh của ông sẽ thuyên giảm?”  
“Chắc chắn tôi có nghĩ đến và tôi cũng chắc chắn rằng nó có hiệu quả.”  
“Thế tại sao ông không gặp cậu ấy?”  
“Em ấy còn có cuộc sống riêng tư, Claire.”  
“Cậu ấy có bạn gái sao?”  
“Phải.”  
“Ông chưa đề cập đến việc này.”  
“Cô bé rất đẹp, kém Taron vài tuổi, và họ rất xứng đôi. Cả hai bên nhau cứ như định mệnh đã an bài.”  
“Thế ý ông là ông và…ông biết đấy…Taron không xứng đôi?”  
Ông im lặng, Claire có thể nghe thấy tiếng vi vu của gió nơi cõi lòng ông. Ông đã không trả lời câu hỏi đó. Cô biết rằng mình đã chạm vào nỗi đau của ông nhưng nhiệm vụ của cô là vậy, giúp ông nhận ra bản thân ông thật sự muốn gì và cùng nhau giải quyết nó.  
“Tôi nghĩ hôm nay đến đây thôi. Tôi về đây. Chào cô. Chúc buổi tối tốt lành.”  
……….  
Ông biết rằng ông yêu em, ông đâu khờ đến mức không biết tình cảm của mình. Nhưng em đâu có tình cảm gì với ông ngoài tình bạn. Em thích phụ nữ, quá rõ ràng, em có bạn gái là minh chứng tốt nhất cho điều đó. Ông không chối rằng mình từng có mong muốn ác độc muốn em và cô bạn gái ấy chia tay quách đi cho rảnh chuyện. Không một chút tội lỗi nào về việc đó. Cái bản tính ấy luôn được ông giấu nhẹm đi một cách chuyên nghiệp. Tuổi đời của ông khiến ông trở nên khắc nghiệt và ranh mãnh hơn. Ông không hề hoàn toàn tốt đẹp như người ta vẫn nghĩ. Chỉ là ông che đậy khéo hơn phần lớn mọi người. Và giờ cái thói ấy đang được áp đặt lên mối tình bền chặt của Taron. Ông tự biết bản thân không có bất cứ phần trăm cơ hội nào trong chuyện này. Nhưng Taron, ôi trời ơi, ông không thể tiếp tục đổ lỗi cho người khác, đặc biệt là em, em nhìn ông với ánh mắt như thể ông là cả thế giới với em, và ông thề rằng ông luôn nhìn thấy đôi đồng tử đáng yêu ấy mở rộng khi nhìn vào ông. Em thích ông và ông ngây ngất với điều đó dù ông không nói ra. Màu nâu sậm nơi mắt ông khó bị bắt bài hơn rất nhiều sau cặp kính so với em. Màu xanh nơi đáy mắt khiến tâm tư em bị tố cáo rất nhiều mỗi khi chúng thay đổi. Ông yêu mỗi khi chúng hướng về ông và như gào vào tai ông rằng em thích ông đến nhường nào. Ông yêu cái cách em bên ông ngày đêm mà chẳng màng tới chuyện mang theo điện thoại.  
“Em chẳng có việc gì để phải mang theo nó mỗi khi đi với ông hết.”  
Em đã trả lời như thế vào cái đêm tối muộn ấy. Sao lại không chứ? Người già như ông thì có thể nhưng em thì khác. Ông chưa từng thấy bất kì ai ở tuổi em mà không cắm cúi vào điện thoại. Họ có nhiều mối liên hệ trên mạng xã hội. Và còn bạn gái em nữa. Tình yêu gì mà chẳng liên lạc với nhau như thế. Mà không, ông cũng đang trong dạng tình cảm đó đấy thôi và ông cũng có hé răng liên lạc gì đâu.  
Ông nắm chặt nắm tay lại trong túi áo khoác đang bay phần phật trước gió trên đường trở về nhà. Claire không có lỗi gì trong việc này. Nhiệm vụ của cô ấy là soi đường cho ông và con người ta không thể đi đúng hướng mà không khụy ngã trong đớn đau. Nỗi đau làm chúng ta trưởng thành hơn. Nhưng tuổi ông thì cần quái gì trưởng thành nữa. Ông đang đau đớn trong thứ tình cảm vô vọng không hồi đáp này. Nhưng liệu ông có muốn thoát ra không?  
Ông không nghĩ vậy.  
Lâu lắm rồi mới có người mang lại cho ông cái xúc cảm lẫn lộn này. Tiêu cực, rõ là vậy, bằng chứng là gương mặt tiều tụy và cơ thể sút cân trầm trọng, kèm cảm giác bất lực muốn tự sát. Không không không, “tự sát” là một từ cần phải loại bỏ ngay từ đầu. Ông ích kỉ, ông biết như vậy, ông phải sống để giành lấy em. Lão già ngu muội! Ông quên mất cái thân hình già cỗi của ông làm sao chiến đấu lại với những đường cong tuyệt mĩ tràn trề nhựa sống nơi cô gái của em. Nhưng sự ích kỉ lại phát huy tốt công dụng của nó trong trường hợp này, ông không muốn chết theo cách đó. Bàn về tính tích cực của vụ việc, em khiến ông yêu cuộc sống buồn tẻ này hơn, tình cảm của em nóng bỏng như ngọn lửa âm ỉ nơi trái tim ông, nó khiến ông phải chạy đua mỗi ngày nơi những nhịp đập hối hả. Đôi khi, em khiến ông tưởng chừng như không thể chịu đựng nổi, muốn gục ngã trên chính đôi chân mình nhưng cũng chính em lại vực ông dậy. Em hành hạ ông trong đớn đau ngày qua ngày. Có những buổi sáng khi mọi việc trở nên quá sức khó khăn cho ông khi phải tỉnh táo trên chiếc giường lạnh tanh, ông những muốn nằm mãi nơi đó, để bóng tối nuốt chửng, để cái chết đến mang ông đi, chân ông lạnh cóng, cứng đờ trong chăn nhưng rồi khi nắng lên, khi đôi chân cứng đờ ấy lại tan chảy, lôi ông ngồi dậy bắt đầu chuỗi ngày thống khổ mới. Cứ thế ngày qua ngày, đã hơn hai tháng nay, ông mệt mỏi ra phố, chỉ muốn buông thả bản thân để đến với em. Em sống cách ông không xa nhưng cảm giác sao mà xa xăm đến thế.  
Ông dừng lại tại một quán nước bên vệ đường, đôi chân rũ rượi, ông ngồi luôn vào ghế ngay phía ngoài lộ như bình thường em và ông vẫn thường làm, chẳng buồn đến quầy gọi đồ uống, ông cứ ngồi đó đến khi cô phục vụ bước đến và ông buộc phải ngẩng lên cười với cô và gọi thức uống như bao người khác.  
“Một Americano”  
“Hai Espresso”  
Ông quay phắt sang nhìn vào nơi vừa phát ra giọng nói ấy.  
Em đang đứng cạnh ông trong cái áo khoác cũng tương tự ông với hai tay đút trong túi áo. Đôi mắt em đang nhìn vào ông, bất giác ông cười đáp lại, lúm đồng tiền lộ ra sâu hoắm mỗi khi ông vui.  
“Vậy thì hai Espresso vậy.”  
“Em ngồi nhé?”  
“Ừ. Đồ uống đã gọi luôn rồi còn gì.”  
“Đừng có giả vờ như ông không muốn em ngồi ở đây.”  
Ông cười rõ tươi trước cái bĩu môi từ em. Ông muốn cắn vào đôi môi đó quá đi mất. Thay vì ngồi phía đối diện như mọi khi, em kéo ghế đến ngồi kề bên ông, sát bên ông. Cánh tay của cả hai chạm vào nhau. Tim ông tan chảy trước cái chạm dù chỉ là qua lớp áo dày cộm. Em thật gần ông quá. Đôi chân vốn cứng đơ của ông run rẩy trong cơn say. Đoạn như chưa đủ tồi tệ, em lại khiến mọi việc trở nên tệ hơn nữa, em luồn tay vòng vào tay ông, ôm chặt lấy cánh tay ông, tựa đầu lên vai ông. Một cảm giác tuyệt diệu lan tỏa nơi từng mạch máu.  
“Em nhớ ông quá, Colin. Sao ông không gọi cho em?”  
“Tôi lo em bận.”  
“Bận gì thì em cũng bỏ hết.”  
Em lắc lư tay ông.  
“Ôi ấm quá! Ông quả là cái máy sưởi di động.”  
“Vậy thì tôi cho phép em cứ ôm đến khi chán thì thôi.”  
Cô phục vụ đem hai tách Espresso ra, em vẫn bấu chặt lấy ông cứ như việc hiện diện của một kẻ thứ ba chẳng có chút ý nghĩa gì với em. Chợt túi áo ông nhúc nhích, nó căng to ra do phải chứa chấp thêm một bàn tay to lớn khác, tay em đã luồn vào trong vuốt lấy bàn tay ông. Ông đỏ cả mặt.  
“Em thích thế này hơn.”  
“Em nhớ ông muốn điên lên được, Colin. Ông không nhớ em sao?”  
“Tôi có…nhớ em, Taron.”  
‘Đây là lúc phù hợp đấy, hành động đi Colin, trước khi quá muộn’ – tiếng của Claire đột nhiên từ đâu xuất hiện trong đầu ông.  
“Em đã cố tình đến tận đây mà ông vẫn hờ hững với em sao Colin?”  
“Tôi không có, Taron.”  
Em tựa cằm lên vai ông, buộc ông phải quay sang nhìn em, đoạn em hôn nhẹ lên má ông. Nụ hôn khiến ông bối rối. Đó rõ là một nụ hôn thăm dò. Em đang thăm dò tâm tư ông. Có lẽ Claire nói đúng, đây là lúc phù hợp để chấm dứt tình trạng này.  
“Tôi sợ sẽ phiền đến bạn gái em bằng sự hiện diện của mình.”  
“Bọn em chia tay lâu rồi, Colin.”  
“Tôi có thể hỏi nguyên nhân không?”  
“Còn phải hỏi sao?”  
“Nói tôi biết Taron.”  
“Vì em không ngừng nghĩ về ông thay vì cô ấy, vì em không thể ngừng nói về ông trước mặt mọi người thay vì cô ấy, vì em ngày càng giống ông về cả diện mạo lẫn tính cách, vì em chỉ muốn gần gũi với mỗi mình ông, vì như lúc này đây em chỉ muốn mãi nắm lấy tay ông.”  
Lúc này đây ngón tay em đã đan chặt vào tay ông và ông quyết định vẫn để yên nó như thế.  
“Vì em chỉ muốn rúc vào ngực ông, ôm lấy mỗi mình ông. Vì em thèm khát đến chết để được hôn lên đôi môi mỏng của ông thay vì đôi môi đầy đặn mà theo lý sẽ đáng thèm thuồng hơn của cô ấy nhưng em chỉ muốn mỗi mình ông.”  
“Em biết lẽ ra mình không nên suồng sã thổ lộ như vậy nhưng sự thờ ơ của ông làm em phát điên lên được. Hơn hai tháng qua quả là cơn cực hình không tưởng đối với em. Em đã phải đến hẳn nơi điều trị tâm lý hòng chấm dứt căn bệnh của mình thay vì chỉ việc bước qua vài con phố chết tiệt, gõ cửa nhà ông rồi khi ông mở cửa ra, em chỉ việc nhanh chóng đoạt lấy những gì mà em muốn rồi đẩy ông vào giường và ông sẽ không thể nào rời khỏi đó trong vòng ít nhất một tuần lễ.”  
“Và vì em yêu tôi?”  
Em đỏ bừng cả mặt, níu chặt lấy ve áo ông, gật nhẹ đầu.  
“Nhìn tôi, Taron.”  
Em ngẩng mặt lên nhìn vào ông với đôi mắt yêu đương thường trực mà ông vẫn luôn ngày đêm bị nó ám ảnh. Rồi ông cúi xuống đặt một nụ hôn lên môi em. Cơ thể ông như tan ra như que kem dưới ánh mặt trời. Em rùng mình luồn tay vào bên dưới áo khoác của ông.  
“Tôi cần một nụ hôn đường hoàng, em yêu.”  
Và một nụ hôn sâu đúng nghĩa nhấn chìm mọi giác quan của ông, hơi thở em như thiên đường, mềm mại, ấm áp, ngọt ngào, vượt ra xa những mường tượng mà ông có thể nghĩ ra.  
“Và giờ thì em có thể tiếp tục kế hoạch của em.”  
“Kế hoạch nào?”  
“Về việc đoạt lấy những gì em mong muốn rồi đẩy tôi vào giường và khiến tôi không thể nào rời khỏi đó trong ít nhất một tuần. Và tôi đang van em thực hiện đúng theo như cái kế hoạch đó vì tôi đang yêu em đến sắp phát điên lên được rồi đây.”  
Và họ đã thực hiện theo đúng những gì mà Taron đã lên kế hoạch. Ông không phải là người hay đi trái với dự định đã vạch ra nhưng có vẻ như những buổi hẹn điều trị với Claire hàng tuần cần phải được hoãn lại vì kế hoạch với Taron mới là thứ ông cần phải tuân theo lúc này và ông chắc rằng Claire sẽ chẳng bận lòng lắm về việc này đâu.


End file.
